devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OkkultaNagelfar
I still need to put something in here.... :p OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 22:08, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Anobi's Fangame Thank you so much for your interest in my "fangame!" It's really more of a fanfiction, as I possess neither the skills nor the patience to create an actual video game. I do plan on uploading it to the DMC Fanon Wiki sometime, but life has been constantly interrupting my good intentions. If you really like to help, you can continue to bug me about it on occasion, or even join the fanon wiki and2 write your own fanfiction! Nothing gets the creativity flowing quite like sharing with friends! -- Anobi (talk) 02:09, December 12, 2013 (UTC) : You're welcome! :) Haha right fanfiction, and I don't blame you regarding skills and patience. Oh yeah I'd like to join but it would be awhile before I post anything since the last time I had been inspired to write something about DMC was quite long ago. It would be in the veins of DMC1 for sure hehe. Don't worry I'll keep on bugging you to the point that I annoy you, nah just kidding. :p : OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 13:07, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't mind being bugged, really! If you ever want to discuss fanfiction, feel free to leave a message on my message wall there. -- Anobi (talk) 01:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Hehe alright then! ;) You know, I've read some of your work and I love the idea of the Bull(mini-boss) which Django would ride in an animation haha kind of reminds me of Geryon. :D I'll do my best read all your work AND come up with something myself, cheers and have a pleasant Sunday! ;) ::::OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 11:14, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Categorizing Thanks a lot for all your interest in our wiki. We really do appreciate the attention, but I'd like to point out that we do our categories just a teensie bit differently from what you may be used to on other wikis. Instead of piling a page into every category to which it bears even a passing resemblance, we try to follow a nesting system. Meaning, we try to pick the narrowest description by which to categorize a page. Take Arius for example. Since he is already classified as Category:Devil May Cry 2 Bosses, we do not add him to Category:Bosses since "Category:Devil May Cry 2 Bosses" is already a sub-category of "Category:Bosses." Check out our Manual of Style for more detail, and feel free to drop me a line if you have any further questions! -- Anobi (talk) 02:58, December 20, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, I'm very sorry, yeah actually I remember reading your Manual of Style for this wiki but still got the "mentality" of other wikis when editing sometimes. So thanks for informing and sorry again. If there's a way you could allow me to delete such categories please do so, I'm very active here and I rarely, if ever miss a day not using this. Have a good day! ;) : OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 15:02, December 20, 2013 (UTC) : Happy feasting everyone! : Hope you're all having a good time, for those who celebrate it, happy Yule! : OkkultaNagelfar (talk) 09:46, December 25, 2013 (UTC)